Self Conclusion
by othretard
Summary: Can Brooke and Lucas find there way back to eachother once they feel the need to end there lives?


**Self Conclusion**

It had been three years, 10 months and 23 days since Broke and Lucas had last seen or spoke to each other.

Brooke was now 23 years old.

Her and Lucas had decided to go their own separate ways after college. Brooke had left to New York thinking she could put a jumpstart to her fashion career. Instead she became a drug addict as well as an alcoholic.

She had met this guy Chris who convinced her that the drugs would make her feel like the world was in her hands. When really she felt like the weight of the world was on her shoulders.

Sex with Chris just seemed like the next step, she was high and didn't know any better. Her addiction had spun out of control and he couldn't help but to take advantage of her. How did she become an alcoholic?

_Lucas Scott._

Ever since that dreaded day after college, she drowned herself in a liquor bottle. Her tastes differed wine or straight vodka and she was satisfied as long as it took her away from that painful place.

She knew when Lucas and her had made the decision to separate they would eventually find there way back to one another. Too much time had passed and she felt as if her heart couldn't wait any longer.

_So what was the point of living?_

Brooke found herself sitting on her couch in her rundown apartment. Her eyes starred down at the line of coke she had neatly lined out for herself only moments ago. She leaned forward and snorted it. A single tear escaped her hazel eye as she whispered silently.

"There is no point"

At that exact moment Brooke Davis, the girl who was once known as the fun loving, feisty cheerleader knew exactly what she had to do.

_Commit suicide._

She knew that this was a big step but it was one she was willing to risk. Her pain needed to be stopped once and for all.

Neither drugs nor alcohol was the answer for her new found plan. She was simply going to leap from a cliff.

At the age of 22 Lucas Scott had moved to New York from Tree Hill.

He was now 24 years old.

Lucas had never gotten over the decision both him and Brooke had once made, to end their relationship. But he had wanted her happy and he knew that she would never have left him to pursue her fashion career. He knew that if they had decided to work things out, she would have been miserable for letting go of her chance at fame. And he wouldn't have been able to live with himself.

Lucas didn't use drugs or drink as an escape from his depression. His mother Karen had caught him cutting himself with an old razor. The look in her eyes had been enough to stop him from doing it again and he vowed to himself he would never do something so stupid. So permanent.

Thinking about Brooke was basically a daily routine for the young business man. He thought about her constantly, on the job, off the job, while eating, you name it, somehow he thought of Brooke. His mind wandered constantly, causing him to be fired because his heart wasn't in it. His heart was with a certain brunette that stole a piece of him back in high school.

So there he was sitting in his office thinking about what he should do with his life.

Suddenly he stood up and left the building with no destination in mind. It didn't matter where he was going, he just had to get out and change his life or rather just end it.

Brooke was walking to where her life was about to come to an end when she bumped into someone. The picture of Lucas and her fell to the floor, so she bent down to retrieve it. Noticing the figure wasn't moving she stood never making eye contact and began to speak.

"Excuse me sir but I had plans to die tonight and you are directly in my way and I bet your gonna say it's not right."

Brooke moved to the side trying to get back to her plans when the man stopped her.

His reply. "Excuse me miss but do you have the slightest clue of exactly what you just said to me? Or exactly who your talking to?" Brooke instantly looked up, looking into a pair of ocean blue eyes. She knew exactly who the voice belonged to but those eyes. Those eyes were distant. She suddenly became scared with no real reason whatsoever.

"I don't care, you don't even know me." She spat out bitterly.

Lucas knew she was right, they hadn't spoken in almost 4 years.

"I know that but I'd like to change that soon…hopefully" he gave her a slight smile and reached for her.

Brooke stepped back. How could he act so normal? He didn't even know what she was about to do and he just smiles?

"You, know, you make it sound so easy to be alive. Well tell me how am I supposed to seize this day when everything inside of me has died Lucas?" she asked.

He just stared at her but he knew he had to stop her, he had finally found her and she wasn't getting away this time.

"Trust me Brooke I know. I do know what it feels like when you can't stop thinking about the person you love. I know that your legs are pleading to take that leap.." he said extending his arm out pointing to the cliff behind him "but Im' gonna offer you something you cant refuse. Instead of dying come start a new life with me." He then grabbed her hands and held them in his.

She looked at there hands then back at him giving him a questioning look. She couldn't do it. It was too late.

"Are you crazy?" she kept shaking her head back and forth "after all these years you finally want to start a new life with me?" she choked a laugh "Sorry that's just funny"

Lucas couldn't take this anymore, he really did need her. She was making him so frustrated with the situation tears found there way down his face.

"Look, I would be lying if I said that things would never get rough or already have. I could stand here and give you some cliché motivation that would never be enough.." he began to gain courage and started to wave his hands around "I could stand here all night trying to convince you that you shouldn't do this but I can already tell that wont do any good. My offer stands, now it's up to you."

She saw his pleading look and started to play with her fingers as if it were the new trend. After about ten minutes she whispered slowly.

"Alright…you win." She then began to cry.

Lucas rushed to her side and brought her into a tight embrace. All of a sudden she pushed him away and yelled at him.

"But I'm only giving you one chance to prove yourself better than my attempt to flight. I swear to god Lucas if you hurt me than it's the end of us, the end of me… I will throw myself off of this very cliff…an-and you'll never see it coming."

Lucas just stood there contemplating with himself on whether he should tell her. He knew he couldn't keep it a secret.

"Brooke will you stop acting like I don't know what you're going through? Because I do. Just.." he began to hesitate and let out a deep breath " Just ten minutes before you got here I was gonna jump too."

She stared at him in shock. He was going to kill himself ?

"Why?" she didn't understand, he looked as if he was well off, living the dream like if you want to call it.

Lucas calmed down and took a deep breath.

"Same reason you were. Simple as that" he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

She let out a small cry and ran up to the man before her and kissed him. This kiss was full of passion, hope and love.

He reacted by pulling her closer to him, he didn't want to let her go and neither did she so they just stayed there kissing whispering there I Love You's.

A few months later they both moved back to Tree Hill. Brooke went into rehab for a couple of months while Lucas started on his multi million dollar company.

Two months after Brooke had gotten out of rehab she became pregnant with twins. Daniel and Nicole were born nine months later. Brooke then opened a fashion line for kids of all ages and for women her own age.

They had finally found there Self-Conclusion.

Eachother.

**Alright so lettme know what you think...right...**

**NOW!**


End file.
